


Falling

by hellotweetygirl



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Ice Skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9579692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellotweetygirl/pseuds/hellotweetygirl
Summary: Kibum had no plans for playing Good Samaritan today but that looks like the hand that fate has handed him. Lucky for him there are rewards for doing good deeds.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seasofloops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasofloops/gifts).



> A/N: Written for shinyauqa's (on tumblr) Christmas gift. This was supposed to be a thousand word drabble…I have no idea what this has turned into…/sobs.  
> Merry Christmas bb, thank you for everything… <3

Christmas carols from the skating rink in the park were blaring cheerfully across the entire city center square as Kibum stepped off the cross-town bus and made a dash for the only empty space he could see on the pavement amongst the throng of morning commuters. Catching his foot on something on the pavement he went hop skipping across the snow and ice covered sidewalk flailing like a windmill to keep his balance. He cursed under his breath and frowned as he righted himself and not another human in sight bothered to offer a reaction to his little performance. Great, first his bus was late and now he was tripping on his own feet. His brow knit together further as he looked around for what in blazes he’d tripped over. _Ah! Over there…_ He pursed his lips stalking three feet down the well-pounded walkway to where the offending item- a phone- had been kicked. _A phone? ___Dropped in the middle of one of the busiest intersections in town?! Who was stupid enough to do that? He took a moment to examine it and assess the damage done- which appeared to be very little save some scuffing- a veritable miracle considering who knows how long it had been sitting there amongst the stamping hordes. He tapped the screen to life and let out an incredulous huff as the lock screen swiped away and allowed him access to the device. _And careless too! ___Who was so utterly careless with the electronic extension of their life? He wondered to himself as he fiddled with the phone flipping through the screens and raising his eyebrows at the _colorful ___pics found therein. It seemed the careless person in question was a striking dark haired young man if the selfies with the abundant number of female companions were anything to go by… He blinked rapidly, shaking himself and flipped to the contacts scrolling until he found the emergency contacts number. He typed out a hurried message.

__**TO: ICE 6:52 AM** _ _

__**Um hi… I found this phone and I’d like to get it back to the owner.** _ _

__Hopefully, the person on the other end would know how to return the darned thing to where it belonged. Feeling like he was doing his good deed for the day he hit send and shoved the phone in his pocket before hurrying on his way._ _

__His pocket vibrated loudly._ _

___No! He didn’t have time to do this now,_ he groused internally. He was eager and curious as to whether his message was being responded to but if he didn’t make it across the square and onto the third floor of the smartest looking office in town in five minutes flat his butt was toast. Continuing his brisk pace he ignored the phone and wove his way down to the busy intersection and shortcut his way across the park, empty for now of people- but soon to be a bustling wonderland of Christmas shoppers and gawkers. He rushed into his office building checking his watch as he pushed through the heavy gleaming doors- two minutes to go. He tapped his toe impatiently considering a run for the stairs when again the pocket of his heavy leather jacket vibrated intensely, he bit his lip and resisted the urge to whip it out and take a peak. Just then the elevator dinged and stepping in he punched the familiar buttons and prayed for a miracle._ _

__Just as the bell again dinged signaling his release into the third floor his pocket again buzzed mercilessly. _What the hell? Does this person have no patience? ___he thought, sparking annoyance taking over the curiosity. Punching his time card with thirty seconds to spare seemed like a triumph to Kibum in this otherwise bleak December morning and he congratulated himself on getting something right this morning._ _

___Shrugging off his winter layers he reached deep and wrested the obscenely large phone from his pocket and again wondered how someone just lost something like this? He tapped at the phone and the message screen came to life displaying three missed messages. Sincerely hoping that these were in reply to his earlier message, he hesitated only a moment before opening the first one- after all, how was he going to make contact with the owner if not through a little invasion of privacy?_ _ _

___**From: Pretty Noona 6:54 AM** _ _ _

___**Go away jerkface!! Don’t you know what time it is? Decent people are still sleeping!!!!!!!!** _ _ _

____Well then…maybe not for me… ___Kibum thought as he grimaced and thumbed to the next one._ _ _

____**From: Pretty Noona 6:57 AM** _ _ _ _

____**OMG! I’m sorry! I didn’t see…** _ _ _ _

____Confused further than he had been at any point in this already dubious morning he again flicked and the screen flipped, displaying the third new message._ _ _ _

____**From: Pretty Noona 6:59 AM** _ _ _ _

____**I’m sorry! I didn’t look at the message only the caller! Of course you found his phone- where was it this time?** _ _ _ _

_____Aah! So they were all for him!_ Kibum didn’t know whether to be amused or bemused as he sat up at attention, plotting, as he stared at the phone in his hands. He ran a nervous hand through his hair flopping back the previously well styled black locks into a messy tangle and he worried his bottom lip. He wondered to himself if this gut-twisting anticipation was what all Good Samaritans went through to complete their good deeds? He sighed, already tired with this day and wishing to go start it over again with better results. He just wanted this phone gone and back in the hands of its owner, he didn’t want fuss and bother- or a wild-goose chase- so the sooner the better for this little exchange as far as he was concerned. Tentatively, he opened a new message and replied._ _ _ _

____**To: Pretty Noona 7:06 AM** _ _ _ _

____**Umm well I found it in the street across from the ice rink in the square. How can I return this phone to its owner? Can you get him to meet me today?** _ _ _ _

____**From: Pretty Noona 7:08 AM** _ _ _ _

____**Sorry no. He won’t meet you. I will. I take care of this stuff. I’m guessing if you’re downtown at this hour you are at work? When will you be off? We can meet then.** _ _ _ _

____**To: Pretty Noona 7:15 AM** _ _ _ _

____**Ooookay…I guess. Yes, I can meet you after 5 PM, where is convenient for you? How will I know it’s you?** _ _ _ _

____**From: Pretty Noona 7:16 AM** _ _ _ _

____**Meet on the square by the rink. South side where that little grove of trees and the benches are. You will know me.** _ _ _ _

____Tapping out one last message confirming he’d be there Kibum threw down the device onto his desk and stared at it bemusedly- definitely bemusedly- and he wondered what kind of creature would be waiting for him on the other side of the work day. Who had someone ‘taking care of stuff’ for them? And who really actually said stuff like ‘you will know me’? His mouth quirked into a wry smile and he shook his head… _quite the mystery this was turning out to be eh?_ He snatched up the device again and shoved it deep into his messenger bag resolving to forget all about it so he could get to work._ _ _ _

____He did not get to work._ _ _ _

____All day he dawdled through paperwork and computer work. All day his curiosity grew and grew, and his obsession with the object of someone else’s possession- and the contact on the other end- became more and more of a mystery to him._ _ _ _

____As luck would have it, his torture was drawn out by his own hand as the boss circled through the cluster of little cubicles at three o’clock and cheerfully reminded all present that the end of year reports were due by the end of day. Kibum cursed and vowed to make his five o’clock deadline. He was in no way going to miss his planned appointment!_ _ _ _

____By the time the end of the day rolled around his burning curiosity was a steady flame and he all but flung his things together- _Fifteen minutes late already! …Would the person still be there?-_ and bounded down the hall to the elevator, eager for the revelation of the identity of the owner- and it’s apparent keeper._ _ _ _

____Sharp fresh air stung his face as he stepped out onto the busy street. Assessing his options he quickly chose the quickest route between himself and the other side of the square where his little mystery was waiting and made a run for it through the soft snow that had again begun to fall._ _ _ _

____He came up on his destination, the crescent-shaped alcove, from behind and slowed to a jog as he peaked through the shrubbery in the landscaped beds that separated him from his goal. _He didn’t see anyone. He didn’t see anyone! He’d missed his mystery person. He began to panic._ Skirting around the islands of planters his bag hummed dimly amidst the loudness of his thoughts. Persisting in its vibrations Kibum suddenly realized that it was not his own phone that buzzed but the one deep in his bag. Frantically he rifled through the bag searching for the other phone, maybe the ‘keeper’ was trying to get in touch with him. Being caught up in his search and not in being aware of his surroundings Kibum rounded the last curve in the pathway before the alcove and ran straight into a person._ _ _ _

____What happened next Kibum could not quite process- all he knew was that in his haste and horrid inattentiveness he had completely bowled over some poor person and in a tangle of arms and legs sent them both sprawling across the slippery cobblestone of the park pathways. Everything in his vision was a haze of red. He blinked his eyes open and sat up quickly, apologies spilling from his mouth as he rolled over the person- the girl- in his lap so she no longer had a face full of his leather jacket._ _ _ _

____The girl huffed dramatically and in a puff blew the hair from her eyes with a giggle. “Hey,” she said softly, and just like that Kibum was lost. Utterly and completely smitten- lost like a desert traveler lost._ _ _ _

____“Hey yourself,” he intelligently replied, mentally high-fiving himself for coming up with words to speak to this lovely creature lying with her head in his lap. “You’re the person I’m supposed to meet aren’t you?” he queried, little knowing how accurate those words would become._ _ _ _

____She smiled at him indulgently. “Yeah, if you’re the person with my idiot brother’s phone.” He smiled and snorted at her snippy commentary. _Brother…the guy in the photos was her brother!_ He mentally cheered. Passer-bys moved past the couple still sprawled in the walkway with a critical glare and like the lifting of a spell Kibum broke out of his trance and realized their awkward, embarrassing, positions._ _ _ _

____“Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry! Let me help you up!”_ _ _ _

____Kibum swore he had never been so uncoordinated and awkward in his life as he bumbled through assisting the girl to her feet and struggling to his own. Stepping back from each other Kibum got his first good look at her and he bit his lip nearly whimpering out loud before catching himself. The girl before him, this Venus, was gorgeous. Her flaming cherry red hair was smartly cut into a sharp angled bob and the long bangs framed the biggest, softest doe eyes he’d ever seen. She was flushed, from the embarrassing encounter, or from the biting wind he couldn’t tell and the rosiness to her cheeks only highlighted her high cheekbones and round full features. Her lips were unequally paired with the top lip waning a bit thin while its bottom twin was round and full dipping into a perfect pout. Both were painted with a baby petal pink that accentuated her thousand kilowatt smile perfectly. She was dressed in a heavy wool coat, white, with a shawl collar, princess seams flanking a double row of large buttons, and a decidedly feminine flair in its skirt. It hugged her in all the right places and ended cutely around her hips exposing just a bit of her tiny black circle skirt. Red lace tights covered legs that went on forever until they ended in smart black heeled oxfords. It was a fabulous outfit and she obviously knew how to wear it to her best advantage._ _ _ _

____A throat cleared and he realized he’d been staring, mouth agape, and snapped his eyes up to meet hers. She looked slightly exasperated and he had the good grace to blush fiercely at the eye roll and forbearing sigh she gave him. Before he could again apologize she cut him off and spoke first with a dismissive wave of her hand._ _ _ _

____“Do you have the phone then?” she asked her natural sweetness spilling from her and charming his befuddled brain, a laughing smile hiding at the corners of her mouth._ _ _ _

____“The phone?” he replied stupidly, desperately trying to clear the brain fog that had descended on him._ _ _ _

____“Um, yeah… My brother’s phone, the phone you found this morning? You _are_ the phone guy right?” she questioned a little worriedly making a step back from him._ _ _ _

____“Yes. Yes! Yes, I am. Oh gosh! I’m sorry, I think I must have had more of the wind knocked out of me then I thought. I…I’m sorry” he sheepishly offered as he began to again dig in the messenger bag slung across him. Fingers finally lighted on their prize and fingers brushed against fingers as he stepped forward and handed it over to the girl glancing shyly into her eyes. The spark that ran through him at her touch electrified his veins and he questioned whether he had actually entered a dream world of fairy tale meetings. He could not pass this moment up- he was going to grab it for all he was worth._ _ _ _

____“How do I know it’s ok to give you that?!” he blurted out suddenly. She looked at him a moment, surprised, before biting her lip with a huff of mild annoyance as she tapped on the screen of the phone. A few gestures later and she turned the phone to him and showed off a clearly staged family photo containing both her and the boy from the pictures he’s viewed earlier._ _ _ _

____“This is my idiot brother. His name is Taemin. He has no sense of either self-preservation or of property value and constantly is doing dumb stuff and losing things. If his head wasn’t attached he’d lose that too. He’s the family jewel and gets away with murder. I’m his collector. I come and pick up after him so his troubles don’t reach the ears of our parents.”_ _ _ _

____Kibum was a little stunned to say the least at the clearly oft-repeated speech and vainly looked for words with which to reply to this girl. He had never thought that his little mystery owner would prove to be so interesting or that the ‘keeper’ would be so utterly captivating herself._ _ _ _

____“Oh. Okay then. I…I guess that’s fine then” he stammered._ _ _ _

____The cogs of his mind whirred and he searched for something to keep this person here with him, if only for a little longer. Along the pathway that circled around to the rink full of skaters he spied a street cart laden with hot drinks and sugary goodies._ _ _ _

____“Can I buy you something hot to drink?” he asked. “Please,” he added a little desperately, seeing her surprise and hesitation, “It’s the least I can do after knocking you to the ground and flattening you!”_ _ _ _

____The redheaded girl smile and bobbed her head. “Yah, okay. That would be fine. I am kinda freezing after sitting here and waiting.”_ _ _ _

____“Oh gosh! About that,” he exclaimed as they both began meandering down the lane, “I am sooo sorry about that! I had some troubles at work today and I had to stay till stuff was taken care of- then I was rushing over here trying to find you and I was afraid that whoever I was supposed to meet had already given up and gone and I was looking and looking and then the phone dinged and I was looking for it in my bag and everything and that’s why I wasn’t paying attention and ended up running into you!” Kibum ended in a rush. “I’m sorry,” he again apologized, “My mouth seems to be running away with myself and I keep saying things and…and I should just shut up now…” He finished lamely, sighing in defeat at his mouth getting the better of him._ _ _ _

____“No, it’s fine.” The girl told him cutely. “I get it. Work comes first right? You need to do what you need to do, yes?” She smiled at him again as they walked along and he seriously needed to get a grip because his stomach began a full-on acrobatics routine. This girl was far too kind to a perfect stranger and he wondered if she was like this with everyone or if he was a special case._ _ _ _

____“Yah, I suppose.” He murmured. “About that too, this morning- I really didn’t even think before I sent that message to you- I never thought about what time it was, only that I wanted to connect with someone and return that thing.” He gestured towards her cute little leather studded cross-body bag that hung low across her hip. “Wait!” he stopped dead in his tracks. “I’m such an idiot! I never asked you your name! The message just labeled you ‘Pretty Noona’ and-” He started into what had to be his millionth apology of the night before she shushed him with a finger to his lips._ _ _ _

____“Minjung. My name is Minjung. Taemin just always calls me ‘Pretty Noona’ to butter me up because he knows that he’s a pain in my rear. Now, what’s your name?” she inquired removing her finger._ _ _ _

____“Kibum. Kim Kibum.”_ _ _ _

____“Well, it’s nice to meet you Kibum. And it’s very nice of you to treat me to something from this heavenly smelling cart!” Kibum looked away from his charming companion and realized that somehow they had indeed reached the cart filled with steaming, frothing, whipped creations._ _ _ _

____He smiled back at her, “Your pleasure my lady,” he bowed, directing her to the front of the cart. Together they eagerly picked out some ridiculous overpriced coffees with names boasting of holiday flavor and cheer and some sort of sugary fried dough on a stick. He motioned to the nearby bench and they both sat down. They were near enough to the skating rink now that they could see all the people skating in time- and out of time- with the loudly playing Christmas tunes. The snow continued to fall gently, just enough to give the place atmosphere but not enough to chase the merry-makers indoors. The lights of the city began to twinkle in earnest as the sun sunk past the tops of the tall buildings. The large Christmas tree on the other side of the park gleamed with all facets of silver ornaments and colored lights. It was a peaceful scene and for a few minutes they sat there quietly soaking it up while they sipped and nibbled the hot treats._ _ _ _

____Soon enough the treats were done but somewhere during the consumption of them they had begun to talk. Kibum had made a valiant attempt to remove his foot from his mouth and stop tripping over his own tongue and had surprisingly succeeded. His companion responded sweetly and charmingly and made him laugh out loud with her witty replies and her stories of life with her ill-behaved brother. More than once he found himself stopping to stare as her red locks were tossed around swaying with her movements and expressions, it was mesmerizing to him. In time they both began to open up to each other and share more about their lives. Kibum told her all about his solitary life as a company man, building a reputation for himself but seeming to miss all the good breaks. He shared with her how he had come into the city and had fallen in love with its whir and hum and _energy_ but sometimes missed being somewhere peaceful and reflective. Telling her in a teasing tone and coaxing smile that peaceful places were things that should be shared with good company brought a bashful smile to her lips and an intoxicating stutter to his heart._ _ _ _

____They talked for what was actually hours but what felt like minutes to the pair consumed only with each other. Sitting sideways on the bench and facing each other Kibum stared openly now at the slender redhead, boyishly hanging on her every word and offering his own commentary on the stories she told. He really couldn’t believe his luck in finding such an amazing girl. She was everything he could hope a girl to be in personality- and certainly more than he could have ever dreamed in looks. Kibum tamped down the sensual impulses he had while looking at Minjung. He had only just met her he reasoned, and this couldn’t be real! Besides, a gentleman did not jump a girl on their first date! He sighed with the tragedy of it. But oh how he wished this was not their first meeting and they were not considered ‘strangers’. The day he could act on the way she made his heart palpitate, and his eyes dilate, and his blood rush and swell- oh how he wished for a magic wand to bring such a thing about!_ _ _ _

____Suddenly, he’d had enough of sitting around and talking and needed to burn off some of this electric energy building inside of him. Suddenly, he’d had a marvelous idea._ _ _ _

____Standing and interrupting her story he grabbed the empty coffee cup and treat wrappers from her and tossed them in the nearest can. “Minjung!” he crowed excitedly, bounding back to her side, “Come with me!” he entreated catching her wrist and hurrying her up and along the pathway- this time careful not to slip._ _ _ _

____“Kibum!” she squeaked, “Where are we going? Wait! Kibuuum! Stop!” she pleaded._ _ _ _

____At the seriousness in her tone Kibum stopped short and Minjung came tumbling into his side as she skittered to a halt. “Hey,” she breathed, looking up at him through her curled and blackened lashes. “Where are we headed to in such a hurry? I thought we were having a nice time back there?” She gave him her best smile and he swore the blood in his veins came to a full boil. He stepped back from her and intertwining their fingers together he rubbed his thumb over her knuckles._ _ _ _

____“Yah, we were. I mean, we are! I just…” he faltered, “Minjung, do you have anywhere you have to be tonight? Because I’d love it if you’d stay with me and if you’d let me take you ice skating.” He swallowed hard, his bold request ringing in the crisp stillness of the evening darkness. “I know you really just met me and that this is crazy, like really crazy- but please- don’t go home and leave me just yet. Stay and have some fun with me, just for a bit!” he pleaded, leaning into her personal space and fiddling teasingly with the fingertips that hung idly at her sides._ _ _ _

____Minjung considered him for a moment, her face unreadable by his untrained eyes. As he waited for her verdict he felt truly like a man that would receive life or death at the hands of his judge. An easy smile broke over her delicate features and it was like sunshine and happiness. “I have an hour before the last bus leaves and I’ll have to leave then. _One hour Kibum. One._ It’s yours” she proclaimed happily. The hope and joy that rippled across Kibum were like thousands of pardons being handed down in his favor. If he wasn’t a grown man he might just have broken down and let out a whoop of excitement. If the night continued the way it was shaping up he might yet do just that he realized, a smile roguishly lighting his features._ _ _ _

____“Wonderful!” he breathed in awe as he stared at this lovely girl at his side. “Let’s go then!” Quickly he caught up her hand again and whisked her down the ramp way directing her into the little lean-to where skates could be hired and they could get their tickets._ _ _ _

____The hour that followed was truly wonderful not just in Kibum’s eyes he was sure, but in Minjung’s as well. They had a grand time skating, playing, each showing off their skill on the ice, and surprisingly enough- bringing out a wicked competitive streak in the stunning Minjung that gave Kibum a real run for his money. They had quiet moments too as the music slowed to something warmer, and Kibum took his opportunities in moving in closer and circling her waist with a careful arm and a shy smile._ _ _ _

____All too soon though the hour was up and with a gentle reminder and a sincere word of thanks for the lovely evening Minjung slipped away from him and across the ice. Making a pretty pirouette she bowed and waved cutely at him and started to get off the ice. His brain stuttered and then caught up with fox like quickness. Speeding across to her he caught her up around her waist and spun her back. Swiftly he guided her along the boards and boxed her in with his arms on each side of her leaning into her space with a blissful smile on his face._ _ _ _

____Minjung giggled and smiled right back at the delighted man-child engulfing her personal space. “Kibum!” she chastised, “I really do have to go now!” She gave him a playful push that surprised him and threw him off balance. Catching at her arm as he flailed the both of them went down in a great heap, all tangled up in each other for the second time that night. “Kibum really!” Minjung huffed with a pout, thumping his chest with her fist._ _ _ _

____Kibum cocked his head at her appraisingly. “Hey,” he whispered gently. The smile he couldn’t contain- and didn’t want to contain- spread lazily across his face into a full grin. Caught up in the moment of everything- all the anxious anticipation of his whole day as he puzzled out his mysterious texter, the embarrassment at flattening the most beautiful girl in the world because of his haste, the pleasure of discovering her soul was just as lovely as her outward appearance, and the joy of spending his evening in her company- the feelings cascaded onto him wave after wave and he couldn’t hold back anymore. He slowly leaned in, his eyes steady on hers, flicking only momentarily to her lips and back. Ever so gently he placed a soft kiss on her lips relishing the feel and shape, the utter softness found there. Hovering a mere millimeter away not wanting to pull back, not wanting the moment to end, he sighed in a shudder and his warm breath washed over her. He pulled back fully and looked at the slightly shocked and definitely dazed look on her face. “Would I be a pervert if I told you that I’d wanted to do that all night?”_ _ _ _

____Moment broken by his flippant words Minjung slapped him hard on his chest and scrambled off of him and to her feet. “Stop, don’t say such silly things!” she ordered, embarrassment seeping into her and flushing her a lovely shade of pink that was only the cherry on top of Kibum’s delight. She tried covering it with her hands but it was too late, he had seen it. In a moment he was upright again and like the total fool he was feeling he took off across the smooth ice in a whoop-hollering fit of happiness. Finally having spent his energies he returned to Minjung’s side eyes alight and breath shaking and grinned at the full on laughter she was now trying to cover with her hand._ _ _ _

____“Oh, Minjung! What a day this has been! This is a day that we are going to tell our children about!” He proclaimed confidently to her. Shocked, but not with any real malice she smacked at him again._ _ _ _

____“Kibum!”_ _ _ _

____Carefully Kibum boxed her in again against the side walls of the rink and leaned in. “Aw, come on!” he pouted with a grin. His mood shifted abruptly and all at once he was very serious. “Tell me I’m not alone Minjung-ah. All this…today-” he broke off hesitatingly and looked deeply into her soft brown eyes. “Minjung-ah, it’s almost like falling…I swear…I’m falling in love” he said baring his heart to her. “Tell me it’s not just me feeling this crazy thing inside right now…please?” The earnest words and soft pleading relaxed Minjung’s tight features and a tender look passed across them. She raised her hand to stroke down his face tracing his sharp jawline._ _ _ _

____“No,” she whispered back to him, with a toss of her head. “It’s not just you. But you need to give this time Kibum. All this today is…..head-spinning,” she finally finished._ _ _ _

____He took a deep breath and steadied himself. “Fair enough Minjung. Fair enough, we’ll take this slowly okay? I promise. One day at a time.”_ _ _ _

____“Okay,” she agreed, happiness evident in both her tone and manner._ _ _ _

____They clambered off the ice together and then slowly made their way across the snow-covered city block to the bus stop that Kibum had stepped off at so many hours ago and that would now lead them both home. Exchanging information and making plans to see each other soon the two fledgling lovebirds tucked up close to each other as they waited for Minjung’s bus to arrive._ _ _ _

____“Hey Minjung?” Kibum suddenly asked._ _ _ _

____“Yes?”_ _ _ _

____“When can I meet your brother? I think I need to thank him for being an idiot.” The pair looked at each other mischievously for only a moment before busting into shared happy laughter. _Oh yes,_ Kibum thought shaking his head in wonder. Yes, today had turned out much different than he had planned…but not so much different than it had started. After all who knew that _falling_ could bring about such wonderful things?_ _ _ _


End file.
